Family Demise
by Janis B
Summary: Anna B comes back into Syd and Gages lives bringing Kidnapping, murder and espionage


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.  
  
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
~Family Demise~  
  
By: Janis  
  
jboisclair@iGlide.net  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Syd mail for Gage."  
  
This was the fourth time the mail message had come through on the computer in less than an hour. Syd looked over from the couch without making a move, Gage could check it out when he got home. It had been a long while since either of them had heard from Anna B; in fact Syd was sure it was over a year or longer.  
  
She was looking over towards the clock to see how much longer it would be until he was there, when her thoughts were interrupted by a cry from her son Chris, the real reason she was at home from work today. Chris had picked up some sort of bug at daycare, which he had been sharing with his Mother. Pulling herself to her feet she struggled to the nursery.  
  
"Daddy will be home soon," she soothed the baby picking him and cuddling him against her carrying him out to the living room. She no sooner had spoken than she heard the key in the lock and Gage let himself in.  
  
"You two aren't feeling any better I see," he said kissing Syd on the top of the head and taking Chris from her. Noticing how warm Chris was he put his hand on his wife's forehead finding her to be as warm as him.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"I know Gage I have a doctor's appointment for both of us tomorrow in the meantime Chris gets this every six hours," she told him holding up a bottle of children's liquid aspirin, "and I get this every six hours," she held up a second bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Sit down for a minute Syd and take Chris so I can call Walker and let him know I'll be staying home with you two tomorrow, then I'll see about fixing you something to eat."  
  
"Gage," Syd began to protest, "If you stay home you'll just end up getting sick."  
  
"That's the chance I'll take you two need looking after," he stated picking up the phone and dialing.  
  
Chris had cuddled up against Syd by the time his father got off the phone, "I feel so bad for him, I know how awful I feel and he's so little," Syd was saying holding Chris a little closer gently kissing his forehead.  
  
Gage sat down beside Syd and gently stroked the blonde curls on his son's head.  
  
"Can you grab us a bottle out fridge, I've got apple juice ready."  
  
"Sure, just tell me what you need," he told her getting up, "You'll have to guide me through this I really don't know what I should be doing for Chris."  
  
"I talked with Alex and she says like the doctor's office, lots of liquids so he doesn't get dehydrated and lots of love, something I know you are real good at," she smiled at her husband as he handed the bottle to her.  
  
"Would you like a little soup or are you hungrier then that?"  
  
"Just sit beside us for a few minutes," she pleaded wanting nothing more then to rest her head.  
  
He was just about to sit down with her when the computer spoke again, "Syd mail for Gage."  
  
"Anna B?" Gage asked looking at Syd.  
  
"Oh I forgot there must be four or five messages there by now," she stated.  
  
Walking over to the computer Gage hit the mail icon. There were five new messages from Anna B, moving the mouse over the first one Gage clicked it, the letter popped open. All that was there was a black background with very small white print that read:  
  
"Help me Gage, he's going to kill me!!!" in succession down the entire page.  
  
Closing it Gage opened the next letter, it was exactly like the first, in fact the next two were the same as the first and second.  
  
The last letter was different it read in bold red letters in the middle of the screen, "She's all ready dead!!!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Syd we got an address and phone number on Annabelle?"  
  
"It should be right there in the address book, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure nothing I hope, just stay there Syd," he told her noticing she was trying to get up.  
  
Finding the number Gage dialled it and immediately got a busy signal. Hanging up he dialled the number for Ranger headquarters in Houston.  
  
"Ranger Luke Roberts please," Sydney heard Gage ask for their old friend knowing her husband must be worried to be calling on him. She listened as Gage explained what was going on.  
  
"It may be nothing," Gage was saying, "I'd just feel better if you could check it out for me. Call when you got something, Thanks."  
  
"What is it Gage," Syd asked struggling to her feet, Chris had begun to fuss again feeling his mother move.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Gage asked coming to her side.  
  
"I've got to get up Chris needs his bath any way."  
  
Lifting Chris from her arms Gage told her to lie down that he and Chris could handle his bath. Knowing his wife he stopped long enough to tell her what was up so she would stay put, before heading for the nursery.  
  
"Cool water," she called after him pondering the messages he had gotten from Anna B, "I'm going to call Trivette to see if he can figure out if the messages actually came from her computer." Syd started to get up but feeling dizzy quickly laid back down deciding to wait for Gage to do any phone calling, not moving until he came back.  
  
"Did you get Trivette?" he asked standing next to her holding Chris close to him once again his bath all finished. The baby yawned and snuggled in closer to Daddy.  
  
"No I'm sorry I decided to lay here until you came back," she answered as she struggled to sit up, "Hand me the phone, I'll call and you two can go get a bottle of water they are in the fridge ready too."  
  
Syd watched the two of them head for the kitchen while she began dialling Trivette.  
  
"Hi Sydney how are you feeling?" Erika greeted her.  
  
"Like I was run down by a bus. Got a little work related problem for your husband would he be around?"  
  
"Right here just a second."  
  
Jimmy came on the phone, "What can I do for you Mrs. Gage?"  
  
Syd quickly related Anna B's message and that Gage had the Houston Rangers checking things out.  
  
"Send the messages over I'll see what I can do about tracing them."  
  
"Thanks Trivette."  
  
"No problem. Hey Syd tell that husband of yours to look after you and Chris."  
  
"Don't worry he is."  
  
As Gage sat down with her to give Chris his bottle she slowly stood up.  
  
"Syd what are you doing?"  
  
"Stretching my legs and sending those letters of Anna B's to Trivette," she replied.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"You just keep giving that bottle to Chris," she told him dropping into the chair in front of the computer.  
  
As she moved the mouse the computer spoke again, "Syd mail for Gage."  
  
"Open it Syd," Gage told her standing with Chris and coming to stand behind her.  
  
Clicking on the letter it popped open with Anna B's signature graphic on the top of the page. Syd began reading the letter out loud.  
  
Gage,  
  
My father would kill me if he knew I was sending this to you. The Rangers were just here and he is sure it was my doing. I know in my heart that only you and Sydney can help us.  
  
You know that my parents work for "Houston Technical Labs", they have been working on some big government project for months now. From what I over heard the project is close to coming to an end.  
  
Two days ago my Mother disappeared my Dad got a message demanding the files on the project if he ever wanted to see Mom again. He is trying to handle this himself.  
  
Please Gage we need help.  
  
Anna B  
  
~~~~~  
  
Both Sydney and Gage stared at the computer screen until Gage felt Chris stir slightly in his arms. Looking down he realized the baby had fallen asleep.  
  
"Syd I'm going to lay Chris in his crib I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," she answered reading through the letter again.  
  
Gage gently laid Chris down and pulled his cover around him. He caressed the child's cheek with his fingers noticing Chris didn't seem near as warm as he had been, hopefully that meant the fever had broke and he was on the way to recovery. Watching him a few minutes more he balled his tiny fist up and rubbed it across his cheek where his father's fingers had been only moments ago. Smiling Gage stood watching his son until he heard the sound of the phone ring. Reaching down he took Chris' hand in his, rubbed his thumb over his tiny knuckles and went to rejoin Sydney.  
  
Syd was leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed phone at her ear. Gage put his hands on her shoulders when he came back in she opened her eyes.  
  
"Luke Gage just came in I'll let you talk to him, it was good hearing your voice too," she said handing the phone to Gage.  
  
"Luke did you find out anything?" Gage asked sitting down beside his wife who had closed her eyes again. After listening for a moment Gage proceeded to tell him what they had learned ending by reading the last email.  
  
"I'm taking Sydney and the baby to the doctor tomorrow," Gage was saying as Syd began protesting.  
  
Smiling Gage said into the phone, "No marrying her didn't tame her any. I'll talk to Walker tonight and be in touch with you as soon as we get back in the morning. If anything else comes up call. Night Luke."  
  
Hanging up the phone he gazed over at Sydney her eyes were closed. He leaned forward and whispered to her, " I've all ready carried one of you to bed and tucked him in I think it is your turn now."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and let him lift her from her chair and carry her to their bed where he tucked the blankets around her.  
  
"I'm going to write a short reply to Anna B then I'll bring that soup I've been talking to you about, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Gage," she replied taking his hand for a minute.  
  
Syd felt she had just closed her eyes, but actually about twenty minutes had gone by and Gage was back with a tray for her. Setting it down on the dresser he helped Syd to sit up and arrange the pillows before setting the tray in front of her.  
  
"Did you get something for yourself?"  
  
"Yes I ate, checked on Chris, let Anna B know we were looking into things and called Walker."  
  
"How is Chris?  
  
"Doing much better then his Mom, his fever has broken."  
  
Smiling she took a few spoonfuls of her supper, Gage reached forward pushing a wisp of hair behind her ear. The phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Syd watched his face as he listened to the voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Let me talk to her," Gage paused waiting for the phone to change hands, "Anna B, don't cry Syd and I are all ready working on things on this end. Why did your Mom have your laptop? Anna B why doesn't that surprise me? Okay, okay, try not to worry, put Ranger Roberts back on the phone."  
  
Gage spoke to Luke Roberts for a few minutes more and hung up sitting silently.  
  
"Why doesn't what surprise you Gage?" Syd asked trying to coax the phone call out of him.  
  
"Hmm, what Syd?" he asked coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"You told Anna B that it didn't surprise you."  
  
Smiling slightly he replied, "She was breaking into school records and letting her friends know their scores a head of time and for a price was improving on them until her mother caught her. So her Mom took her laptop, she had it with her when she disappeared."  
  
"So her mother was the one who sent the first messages?"  
  
Gage nodded his head yes.  
  
"Think she is still alive?"  
  
"They haven't got what they want yet so lets assume that she is, maybe they just caught her sending the messages and sent the fifth one to scare us off," he said once again in thought, picking up the tray and heading for the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Walker stood at gate twenty-three at DFW airport with Trivette and Kathleen McMurtrie waiting for the morning flight from Houston to come in. They didn't have long to wait, for John McMurtrie, his daughter Anna B and Ranger Luke Roberts to join them.  
  
As Kathleen hugged her son and granddaughter Walker spoke to Roberts, "Any problems?"  
  
"None I hope they aren't sending us on a wild goose chase," Luke Roberts commented.  
  
"If they want these files bad enough to kidnap for then I don't think they are going to give us the run around," Walker smiled grimly.  
  
"Where's Gage?" Anna B was demanding to know.  
  
"He took Sydney and Chris to the doctor but they should all be waiting for us when we get back," Walker informed her.  
  
"Gram if I help we'll be able to look after Chris so Sydney can help Gage right?" was her next question.  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Annabelle," her Grandmother answered, putting her arm around her Granddaughter and looking to her son. He turned from her the torment on his face very evident. "We are going to do what Gage and Sydney and the rangers think is best."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage pulled into the driveway a few minutes before Walker and then Trivette did.  
  
Anna B was out of the car almost before it stopped and running for him and Syd.  
  
"Gage, Sydney," she was shouting.  
  
Gage handed Chris to Syd as Anna B ran into his arms.  
  
"You'll find her won't you Gage," she whispered to him.  
  
"We'll do everything we can, Anna B," he told her as the rest joined them. He put his arm around her and they all headed up to Sydney and Gage's apartment.  
  
Once inside Syd headed for the kitchen to start some coffee, Kathleen followed her.  
  
"Let me do that for you dear it's more important that you know what is going on in the case," she stated.  
  
"It's all right Kathleen I'm still suppose to be resting today so Gage and I talked it over I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on you and Anna B. We feel you need protection too."  
  
"That's resting? I remember last time you had to protect us," she paused for a moment before continuing, "What do you think the chances of finding Annie alive are?"  
  
"Kathleen I really don't know I wish I could give you an answer, it's just each case is different," Syd answered being as honest as she could wishing she could offer more hope.  
  
Both women fell silent for a moment until Anna B poked her head into the kitchen.  
  
"They're talking Ranger business Syd, Gram and I can watch Chris."  
  
"Thanks Honey," Syd smiled at her as Anna B began to cry. Sydney put her arms around her and hugged her. "It's okay we are going to find her."  
  
"I know if she is still alive you'll find her," Annabelle confirmed wiping the tears from her eyes. Syd gave her another tight squeeze and walked in to join the rest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Rangers were discussing exactly how they were going to put the surveillance together and the best way to track the files once the exchange was made. All they needed was the time and exchange details.  
  
"Syd mail for Gage," the computer sang out drawing everyone's attention. Crowding around the computer everyone watched as Gage clicked on the mail icon and opened the letter.  
  
John,  
  
Since your wife has decided to include the Texas Rangers in our arrangement we have decided that it is totally unacceptable to complete the transaction in Texas.  
  
Now don't fret Sydney and Gage we wouldn't want you to feel left out of things since the McMurtrie family holds you in such high esteem. We are sure that we can count on your cooperation in this matter especially since you never know who could be watching your son, Christian Francis.  
  
We'll be in touch.  
  
Sydney broke away from everyone going to her son; snatching him up from his sitter she pulled him tightly to her. Gage followed her putting his arms around both of them.  
  
Trivette spoke first, "Anna B can you give me a hand lets see if we can find out where this letter came from."  
  
Anna B sat in front of the computer her fingers tapping furiously on the keys as both her father and Trivette looked over her shoulder.  
  
Walker and Roberts walked over to where Syd and Gage held their small son. Gage was speaking quietly to his wife trying to in still the confidence in her that he was lacking right now.  
  
"Gage, Sydney I'm going to have guards placed outside for now with you two in here with Chris," Walker was saying even though neither was letting it register very well.  
  
"Just about got them," Anna B shouted. "They are here in Dallas," she confirmed watching the grid materialize on the screen and begin pinpointing the place. "The transmission point is Gram's."  
  
"Okay Syd?" he asked reaching for his gun.  
  
"Get them Gage, just get them."  
  
Brushing his lips over her temple he followed Walker, Trivette and Luke out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was only a matter of minutes until Gage was back.  
  
"No one there only Anna B's laptop, with this printed across the screen We're still one ahead of you. We'll be in touch."  
  
Turning to Anna B's father Gage simply stated that he thought it was time they knew what was in the files.  
  
"I can't tell you that it's classified information."  
  
"John these people are threatening my son, I want to know everything that we are up against here," Gage spoke trying hard to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
Everyone was staring at him now wanting to know what John McMurtrie was holding back from them.  
  
"It pertains to a highly classified Government project, that could revolutionize the communication industry even to greater heights then it all ready is," he blurted out, "What I have here is Annie and my notes not the actual project."  
  
"This isn't even what these people want to trade for?" Walker asked.  
  
"Dad this is Mom we are talking about, now Syd and Gage and Chris are dragged into this," tears were welling up in Annabelle's eyes as she spoke to her father.  
  
The computer interrupted them once again with what sounded like the phone ringing. There was new mail.  
  
Sydney and Gage,  
  
You've been invited to Mardi Gras. Airline tickets are a waiting your pick up for this evenings flight to New Orleans and will be staying at one of the French Quarters premier hotels the reservation is made. Go and enjoy yourself act like tourists not Rangers and if the weekend passes with out incident then we will be in touch to make the exchange.  
  
Don't disappoint us; Chris is depending on you to make a safe return.  
  
Sydney walked from the room holding Chris tightly against her, Gage followed behind her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The flight had been in the air maybe fifteen minutes when Syd turned her head into Gage. He put his arm around her holding her tight blinking back his own tears. Neither Mom or Dad had been separated from their son over night and this forced separation was almost unbearable.  
  
They both knew that their son was being well looked after. Since Jimmy and Erika were a month away from having their first it was decided that they would look after Chris. Trivette was going to work from home so he could be there to protect Chris and Erika. Walker also made sure that there were guards posted outside, but still Sydney and Gage were finding it hard not to be there to protect their son themselves.  
  
Walker and Roberts were flying out the following morning as back up. Anna B her father and grandmother were all staying in a safehouse being protected by the Rangers as well.  
  
"Everything all right here sir?" the attendant was asking.  
  
"Yes, my wife just has a little trouble flying," Gage forced himself to smile at the girl.  
  
The girl smiled back a knowing smile and proceeded down the isle.  
  
"Honey," Gage pressed his lips to her forehead, "I don't like this any better then you do, we'll call as often as you want."  
  
"I'm sorry Gage," she whispered to him, "It's just, it's just…"  
  
"I know Sydney, we will get them they will not do this to us again," he whispered back using his thumb to wipe the tear from her eye.  
  
"I can do this," she said with determination.  
  
"I know you can we both can," he told her pulling her closer. They stayed that way until the plane landed in New Orleans.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This was suppose to be a simple job," he hissed into the phone, "Now you are dragging Texas Rangers to New Orleans."  
  
A low menacing laugh came from the other end of the line, "I'm running things here my friend and things will play out the way I see fit. Sit back and relax by this time next week you will be a very rich man ready to start a new life."  
  
The phone clicked dead.  
  
"Who were you talking to Dad?" Anna B looked at John McMurtrie.  
  
"I was just checking in with the office."  
  
"You shouldn't do that Dad that's how they trace us and find out where we are," she told him having learnt her lesson the hard way last time.  
  
"I think that these people will find us if they really want us," her father shot back.  
  
"We don't have to help them," she defiantly replied.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney stood beside Gage as he checked them into their room. The front desk clerk was handing the key to the bellhop instructing him to take Mr. and Mrs. Gage's luggage to suite eleven forty-nine.  
  
"Enjoy your stay with us," he pleasantly told them.  
  
"Thank you," Gage managed to reply.  
  
They followed the bellhop neither speaking again. Once inside Gage tipped the bellhop and closed the door.  
  
"Oh God, Gage," Syd was crying out for him from the bedroom. She stood just inside the door staring at the bed where a blue and white teddy bear sat. It was Chris' favourite toy.  
  
Gage had his phone to his ear, Trivette picked up.  
  
"Hey Gage how was the flight?"  
  
"Trivette is Chris' blue and white bear there, the one that winds up and plays a tune."  
  
"Just a minute and I'll check."  
  
Gage went and sat beside Sydney who was hugging the little bear to her as he waited for Jimmy.  
  
"Yep it's in his crib with him," Trivette replied coming back on the phone. "What's up Gage?"  
  
Quickly he explained finding the teddy bear waiting for them in the room when they got there.  
  
"I'll let Walker know what's going on and that you got there safe and sound. Gage your son is safe we haven't seen anyone who is even looks suspicious. He's the best little guy… want me to talk to Syd?"  
  
"Thanks, yeah good idea."  
  
Handing the phone to Syd she quickly put it to her ear, "Syd that other blonde guy in your life is sound asleep, Erika and I are taking very good care of him."  
  
"I know that Jimmy, I really do know that."  
  
"Catch the bad guys and get home Syd."  
  
Syd half smiled as she hung up the phone.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Okay Chris lets go check the mail," Trivette was talking to the baby. Jimmy had gotten up with him and fed him his morning bottle so Erika could sleep. "You are such a good little guy even if your Dad claims you have your Mom's temper."  
  
Chris laughed at Trivette as if he understood the whole conversation. Sitting down in front of the computer with Chris on his knee, Jimmy clicked for the mail. The first message was marked "URGENT AND IMPORTANT" it was from Anna B.  
  
"What do you make of that Chris?" he asked but before he could find out the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock he knew it would be Walker checking in before he and Luke Roberts left for the airport and New Orleans.  
  
"Getting practiced up?" Walker asked greeting his partner.  
  
"This isn't that hard Walker I don't know what you and Gage are always complaining about when you say how much having a child changes your life."  
  
Grinning Walker told him, "We'll have this conversation in six months when your son or daughter has taken over your life. Anything new from Syd and Gage?"  
  
"Not from them but there is something from Anna B that I was just about to check out," he said handing Chris to Walker before sitting down at the computer once again. Clicking on the letter he opened.  
  
Jimmy,  
  
I hope I'm wrong, please check out my Dad. He made a phone call that doesn't add up.  
  
Please let Gage know,  
  
Anna B  
  
"Wonder what that is all about?" Trivette mused setting a trace in motion on all of McMurtrie's phone calls in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"Morning everyone," Erika called from the doorway as she stepped forward to take Chris from Walker so the men could work.  
  
"Hi Honey," Trivette smiled looking up long enough to give her a quick kiss before resuming what he was doing.  
  
"Give anybody coffee?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Luke volunteered.  
  
"Me too Erika," Walker agreed.  
  
"Okay then," she smiled taking Chris and going to the other room.  
  
"Here we go," Trivette said as the list of calls came up on the screen. "That must be the call she is talking about," he said pointing to the last call. It was from Metairie Louisiana. "A Joseph LeBeau is who the number belongs to."  
  
"Luke I think that you and I should have a little chat with John McMurtrie even if it means taking a later flight."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Luke answered, "When is Gage suppose to check in next?"  
  
"In the next hour or so," Trivette confirmed.  
  
"Luke lets you and I head out to question McMurtrie," Walker began barking out orders, "Trivette you let Gage and Sydney know what's going on here."  
  
"You got it partner," Trivette agreed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Gage's had spent a very restless night. After tossing and turning for half of it Gage had finally wrapped both arms around Syd and pulled her to him kissing her shoulder as he did so.  
  
"Gage stop I just can't all I can do is think about Chris," she scolded trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I'm not asking you to do anything except let me hold you tight against myself," he whispered softly to her.  
  
Slowly he felt the struggling stop as she turned in his arms to face him, "I don't mean to get crazy you know," she told him letting her cheek rest against his chest.  
  
"Um hmm I know, try and sleep Syd so we are up to this tomorrow," were the last words she remembered before the phone started ringing at seven forty- five.  
  
"Gage the phone," he didn't move, "Gage the phone."  
  
Reaching over he grabbed it from the night table, "Hello."  
  
"Rise and shine Ranger Gage or should I say Tourist Gage? You have a full itinerary for today. We need to see how well you can follow instructions. Let me see you are going to start with breakfast at one of our quaint restaurants in the French Quarter your choice. From there you will enjoy some time poking through the shops, but you must keep an eye on the time because you are scheduled to be at the Lafayette Cemetery by eleven A.M. for the last tour of the day. Pay close attention as you pass by the Keyes family vault there will be a set of instructions there for you.  
  
Once the tour is complete you will enjoy a quick lunch and then spend the afternoon meandering through the streets of the Garden District. By five you will be back at the hotel preparing for a night out on the town on Bourbon Street, we expect to see you drinking and dancing just like everyone else down there. Tourist Gage you would be well advised to be more like Ranger Gage and look after your little Ranger wife while on your evening out. One more thing we will know if these instructions are not followed and you will pay for it personally."  
  
The phone line went dead.  
  
"Get ready to go out Honey," Gage told Syd as he dialled Trivette's number.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker put the truck in gear and headed to the safehouse where the McMurtries were staying. Luke Roberts began to reminisce about Sydney and Gage when they were in his Ranger Company.  
  
"You could almost tell from the time Gage laid eyes on her that they were meant to be together. Sydney she was a wildcat, smart, up to any challenge," Luke chuckled to himself, "The first day there her and Gage had, had words downstairs, she was steaming when she got upstairs. Then to find out that they were going to be partners and go undercover that day," Luke chuckled again as did Walker.  
  
"I know what you mean," Walker smiled, "I wouldn't have got him down here if I had told him no to Sydney. It turned out that I got two of the best Rangers I've ever had the pleasure to work with."  
  
"I hate seeing this happen to them, all I can say is we had better get to this LeBeau before Syd, she never took lightly to anyone threatening Gage and I can see it is twice as serious where Chris is concerned."  
  
Walker nodded his head in agreement as he pulled into the driveway where John McMurtrie was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Gages sat scrutinizing everyone in the café wondering who could be watching them as the waitress set their breakfast in front of them.  
  
"Syd," Gage was reaching for her hand, "What ever happens today or tonight don't let yourself become separated from me."  
  
"Gage come on we've been through this hundreds of times."  
  
"This is different I was warned to look after you they are making you a target just like Chris."  
  
Sydney sat quietly digesting what Gage had just told her before she spoke, "I'll stick close, I wouldn't want to loose you either."  
  
He smiled and held her hand a minute more before saying he thought they had better hurry up they had a schedule to keep to.  
  
"You get the cheque I want to call Erika for a minute," she said pulling out her phone and dialing.  
  
After speaking to Erika for a few minutes and was assured that Chris was fine, Erika gave the phone to Jimmy, "Hey Syd is Gage there with you?"  
  
"Yes what's up?"  
  
"First Walker and Luke aren't leaving Dallas until about three P.M. and second it is because they went to talk to John McMurtrie this morning and when they got there both guards were dead, Kathleen was tied and gagged and John and Anna B were missing."  
  
Syd stood there is disbelief not saying a word as Jimmy continued with the story.  
  
"Syd, Syd," Trivette was calling to her over the phone, "Syd Chris isn't getting out of my sight."  
  
"I know, thanks Jimmy. We'll be in touch," she hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Gage knew there was something wrong by the look on her face, "Chris?"  
  
"No Anna B."  
  
Quickly she explained what Jimmy had told, "Kathleen says that John knew who ever it was that took him and Anna B away. She heard them say that they were going to New Orleans until the job was done."  
  
Glancing at his watch Gage realized that they had to get going if they wanted to keep to the schedule that had been set out for them. He put his arm around his wife and guided her down the street looking in shop windows as they went. At the end of the street Gage hailed a cab that took them to Lafayette cemetery making it just in time.  
  
They wandered among the tombs and vaults half listening to what the guide was telling them until Syd spotted the Keyes Vault. Ducking behind the massive structure they waited until the rest of the tour had moved on and out of sight.  
  
"See anything?" Syd asked her partner.  
  
"Not on the outside," he replied pulling on the door. Slowly it began to give way creaking open.  
  
Syd pulled her gun as did Gage, the pungent smell of death escaped from within. Standing as look out Gage let Syd slip inside, she was back within moments looking pale and ill. She let her husband put his arm around her to steady her.  
  
"Anne McMurtrie is inside," she got out drawing in a deep breath of fresh air, "she looks as if she has been there for a few days," she said taking another deep breath, "this note was in her hands."  
  
She showed him the note Gage read their names printed on the envelope.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Making their way back to the hotel they waited until safely inside their room before opening the envelope. Sitting together on the bed Syd ripped it open, two pictures fell out on her lap. One was Sydney holding Chris taken after they had come home from the doctor, the other one was taken at the same time, it was Anna B hugging Gage.  
  
Pulling the note out of the envelope Sydney began reading,  
  
"Very good you are reading this so you did as you were told. Annie didn't do what she was told she had to play with Annabelle's computer and get you involved and she paid the price. So now we are back to the beginning only now you have the information and we have something that you want. Fail me once and Anna B dies, fail me twice and Christian dies. I know you understand. Go get ready enjoy your evening, the children's lives depend on it."  
  
Sydney grasped Gage's hand tightly unable to read his thoughts but hers were crystal clear.  
  
"I've had enough of this Gage," she stated venomously, "I'm tired of this guy thinking he has the upper hand on us."  
  
The phone rang Gage picked it up it was Trivette, "Mr. LeBeau has been busy talking on his cell phone he has quite a collection of buyers set up for this software that you have the plans for. Luke and Walker are in New Orleans, they'll be on Bourbon Street tonight, watch for them. They are scouting out the location of where LeBeau is making the calls from, Walker wants to end this tonight."  
  
"That's the best news I've heard since this whole thing started," Gage told him.  
  
"I have one piece that may be even a little better," Trivette replied.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We got the two who have been keeping tabs on your place and mine, so your son is a little safer tonight. Alex is working on a deal for them so at present we have their full cooperation calling to check in with LeBeau. They also informed us that John McMurtrie has been in on this from the start. The deal was to make this look like a kidnapping so that he could get the files out of Houston Technical Labs and not be suspect the same time getting rid of his wife and becoming very rich. He plays the grieving widower left to look after his child then he and Anna B disappear."  
  
"Does he care anything about her at all?" Gage asked of Trivette as much as himself.  
  
"He better her life might depend on it."  
  
"Yeah thanks Trivette we'll keep you posted," Gage said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Gage?" Syd asked.  
  
"I think we finally are going to be able to even the score," he said smiling at his wife.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bourbon Street was alive with pre Mardi Gras celebration. Gage held tightly to Syd's hand the warning from earlier still fresh in his mind. Hundreds of people filled the street both Rangers wondering how they would ever find Luke and Walker.  
  
They didn't have to look to hard for the senior Rangers; the two of them had been tailing the Gages from the time they left the hotel. A jazz band started up across the street from them, Luke grabbed hold of Syd and swung her into a dance. Gage grabbed Luke's shoulder spinning him around as if to hit him the same time Walker intervening handing Gage a packet of papers, which he tucked in his inside jacket pocket.  
  
"No harm done," Walker was saying, "My friend here doesn't realize that not everyone wants to dance."  
  
"All right Syd?" Gage was asking playing along.  
  
"Yes the gentleman has just had a little too much to drink," Sydney smiled and then turning to Luke who Walker was pretending to hold up she thanked him for the dance.  
  
"My pleasure," Luke slurred as he and Walker moved on.  
  
They continued the evening per instruction by about ten thirty they started back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~  
  
John McMurtrie walked into the tiny room that his daughter was imprisoned in. She turned her face towards the wall as he entered.  
  
"Annabelle," he began, "I did this for us you know."  
  
The child made no indication that she had even heard what he had to say but he continued anyway.  
  
"Once you are a little older you will understand you just can't see the whole picture now."  
  
Annabelle swung around to face him, "Where's Mom?" she demanded.  
  
"Your Mother is not part of this she is not coming with us," he shot back.  
  
"Then I'm not going either," she defiantly answered back.  
  
"How can you not see that she wasn't much of a mother to you Annabelle?"  
  
"She was more Mother to me then you were ever a Father."  
  
Loosing his temper John McMurtrie slapped his daughter across the cheek knocking her glasses flying and her to the floor.  
  
Anna B pulled himself to her feet forcing the tears down inside of her she stood her ground declaring to him, "Gage treats me more like his daughter then you ever did."  
  
McMurtrie walked out of the room banging the door closed behind him. It was then that Anna B allowed herself to fall to the floor once again only this time in tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney pulled the car in among the rest of them that were parked along the street. Spotting Walker and Luke the partners hurried to join them. They were quickly introduced to a team from the New Orleans police force.  
  
"Gage," Walker looked at him as he spoke, "Anna B is in the bedroom in the back west corner. There are four of them plus LeBeau and McMurtrie. You and Sydney take two officers and go around back Luke and rest of us will go in the front."  
  
Both nodded as they made their way to the back of the house. A few moments later they heard Walker shout to open up. Pushing in the back door they rushed to join the fight. Within minutes it was over. While Gage snapped the cuffs on McMurtrie Sydney went to find Anna B. The terrified girl threw herself in Syd's arms and they walked out of the small room together.  
  
Catching sight of her Father she called to Gage, "Make him tell me where my Mother is."  
  
Coming over to Anna B, Gage put his arm around her, he looked into Syd's eyes for a moment drawing strength then walked into the other room with her. A few moments later Annabelle cried out as Gage encircled her in his arms while she cried.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
One Month Later…  
  
"Hey Syd," Anna B greeted her as she opened the car door; she had just picked Chris up from daycare.  
  
"What time do and Gage need me to babysit tonight?"  
  
"Around seven thirty would be good," Syd replied grabbing Chris' diaper bag as Anna B lifted him from his car seat.  
  
Once coming home from New Orleans Anna B had come to live with her Grandmother. It was taking some time but both of them were finally coming to grasps over what had happened. Sydney and Gage had been a very positive influences on grandmother and granddaughter a like.  
  
While Anna B chatted with Syd Gage pulled into the parking spot beside her.  
  
"I'd better get at my homework," she said handing Chris to his father.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Gage asked taking Chris in his arms.  
  
Anna B laughed as she hurried home calling over her shoulder she would see them tonight.  
  
Holding Chris is one arm he put the other around Sydney drawing her to him for a quick kiss.  
  
"It's good to see her doing so well isn't it?" Gage murmured.  
  
"She's had a lot of good people helping her," Syd retorted and then addressing their son she said, "And I think we'll keep one of those people around with us for quite a while longer, what do you think Chris?"  
  
Clapping his hands on Gage's face Chris squealed out his approval.  
  
The End. 


End file.
